


Corruption

by Sugartheangelsaregoingdown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dirtycop!cas, sam and dean are nuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugartheangelsaregoingdown/pseuds/Sugartheangelsaregoingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchesters are the last remaining members of a murderous cult, brainwashed into believing that their victims are demons. Castiel Novak is the detective assigned to their case. After a one night stand, everything goes wrong. Written with girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

A tire cuts through puddles like a knife, sending water flaring up on either side as its owner, a sleek black Chevy Impala, speeds around a corner.

“Holy shit, Dean, slow down!” Sam’s eyes are wide as he fights back a wave of carsickness, tempted to grab the wheel from his brother. “Are you nuts? You’re gonna get us both killed!”

The older Winchester brother grins toothily. “Aw, c’mon Sammy, live a little!” Dean steps harder on the pedal, much to his brother’s annoyance. “Besides, we need to get the hell out of dodge anyways!” He was right; their latest job had taken a little longer than anticipated.

“You’re drawing attention, moron!” Sam lunges for the steering wheel. Dean swats him away, finally taking his foot off of the gas pedal.

“Fuckin’ maniac…”

Dean scowls, slowing down considerably once they make it out of town. His frown deepens when he hears loud thumps coming from the trunk.

“Aw, c’mon, not this again…” He mutters, before shouting. “SHUT UP BACK THERE!” He turns up the volume of the radio, drowning out the thumps .

Sam rolls his eyes, shooting his brother a look of annoyance. Dean scoffs.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

A few minutes later, they pull up behind the auto shop and get out of the car before walking around to the back.

The older brother opens the trunk and the two of them haul a young woman to her feet. She is handcuffed, blindfolded, and gagged.  
Sam wrinkles his nose in distaste, irritated by her whimpering.

“God, you’d think she’d just shut up already...whatever.” As Dean closes the trunk, his younger brother practically drags the pleading woman to the auto shop.

“It’s a shame Bobby isn’t around anymore,” He calls to Dean. “It was a lot easier with him. Dad, too.”

Dean sighs as he follows him down to the basement, where they unceremoniously throw their victim to the floor.

The room is dark and mostly empty, save for a large bookcase against the wall and a chair that sits in the middle of some unfamiliar symbol. The girl tries to scream, although it’s muffled by the tape over her mouth.

“Doesn’t matter. We can still deliver this damn demon without them.” He grunts, ripping off the duct tape.

The older Winchester ignores the young woman's pleads, electing instead to simply watch as she sits there, sobbing. Dean shifts, kneeling down to get at her level.

"Where is Azazel?" He asks, probing her expression. She shakes her head, crying so much that she can hardly speak.

"I-I don't.." She whimpers.

Dean clenches his jaw, standing up and walking to the desk behind her, from which he produced a wicked-looking knife.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She raises her voice, eyes wide with fear. Dean presses the blade to her cheek, letting blood well up against it before he slowly cuts her face. His victim screams, gritting her teeth against the sting. Her tormentors watch without pity.

"Where is Azazel?!" Dean shouts, brandishing the knife in her face. When she doesn't answer, he stabs her in the hand. Her screams are near-deafening.

"I DON’T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! GOD, PLEASE, I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW!"

Sam frowns, crossing his arms, “Dean, I really don’t think we’re gonna get anything. Cut her loose already.”

“Please, just let me go!” She cries out, sobbing pathetically. Dean mocks her crying, chuckling darkly.

“Sorry, bitch, but it ain’t gonna happen.” His lips pull back into a disturbingly charming smile. “You’re not about to fool me, hon.” Dean straps her into the chair, where she continues to cry pathetically, staring up at the ceiling as if praying desperately for a way out of this hell.

Sam selects a large book from the shelf and flips through it, eyebrows furrowed. He begins to recite a foreign incantation, which only serves to heighten the poor girl’s fear. Dean produces a cruel-looking knife while he waits for his brother to finish.

It ends with a scream cut short, and Dean sighs, feeling a release.

“That’s one less son of a bitch we have to worry about.” He smiles.

Celebration. Right.

Castiel Novak scoffs quietly, swirling the shot glass in his hand as he watched the ice clink against the sides of the glass. Sure, he was grateful for the promotion; he’d worked hard for it, but...in all honesty, he wasn’t sure that he was cut out for the leap from Vice to Homicide.

“Hey Cas! Congrats on the promotion!” Balthazar said as he walked up to Cas to give him a slap on the back. Damn, did Cas look cute sitting there.

“Thanks Balthazar, I still can’t believe it myself to be honest,” Cas replied as he turned to Balthazar to offer him a seat, “But hey, the captain told me we’ll be partners so that’s a plus!” Cas smiled at Balthazar, making his heart skip a beat.

“We’re gonna kill ‘em out there Cassie, so don’t worry man, I’ll always have your back,” he smiled at Cas, hoping that there was love in his heart too.

Cas laughed and placed a gentle hand on Balthazar’s shoulder, “we’ll give ‘em hell mate, we’ll give ‘em hell.”

Then from across the bar Castiel and Balthazar heard the door swing open and two tall, handsome young men came trotting in like they just won the Olympics.

“Hey Joe! How about a beer for my brother and me!” The two men took a seat at the bar, three seats down from Cas and Balthazar, and waited as the woman behind the counter got them their beers.

“Who are they?” Cas asked Balthazar, intrigued by their devilishly handsome good looks.

“The hell if I know man,” Balthazar could tell Cas was interested and he started to feel a bit of jealously stir inside him. As far as he was concerned, Cas was his.

“I’m gonna go say hi,” Cas got up to go over to the two men when Balthazar grabbed his arm.

“Castiel, don’t. You don’t know them! They could be serial killers for all you know!”

“Balth, don’t be silly. They aren’t friggin’ serial killers, they are just some damn good lookin’ men,” Cas slid his arm out of Balthazar’s grip and made his way toward the two stunning gentlemen.

“Hey fella’s,” Cas took a seat next to the shorter of the two men(he had a lot less hair than the other) as he motioned for the bartender to refill his cup, not noticing his badge was sticking out.

At Castiel’s words, the brothers’ hushed conversation ended abruptly. Dean looked up, lips pulling back into a disarming smile. He eyed the officer’s badge, shifting slightly before he downed the rest of his shot glass and copied Castiel’s motion.

“What can we do ya for, Officer...Novak?” He slurred slightly, reading off of his badge. Sam shifted awkwardly in his seat, not wanting to intrude now that his brother was apparently ‘in the zone’.

“What? OH! I still have my badge on, silly me!” Cas pulled his badge off his trench coat drunkenly, and tucked it away in his pocket out of sight, “Sorry about that boys!” Cas giggled to himself, he always thought he was so funny when he was intoxicated.

Dean’s grin widened and he laughed with the uncontrollable volume of a drunk.

“I see you’re not on duty, then, huh?” He drawled, downing his re-filled glass without hesitation. Sam frowned slightly, resisting the urge to cut his brother off already.

After all, he could hold his liquor, but in all honesty the younger Winchester would rather not have to deal with a drunk Dean. They’d been here ever since they finished the job, after all. His brother’s cheeks were flushed and his speech slower and less controlled than usual.

“Oh no, I’m just here celebrating because i just got a big promotion at work,” he said with a tinge of sarcasm and a drunken slur to his words, “Oh! How rude am i being right now?” Cas said in realization, “My name is Castiel!” He reached out his hand to the two men, awaiting their handshake.

Dean chuckled, shaking the officer's with a wide grin. Sam followed suit, smiling with an awkward politeness.

"Dean Winchester. This here's my kid brother, Sam." The younger shot his brother a glare, annoyed at being called a kid.

"Congratulations, officer." Sam nodded.

"It's funny; we're here celebrating work, too. Damn funny coincidence, huh?"Dean laughed and raised his shot glass.

"To a job well done."

Cas raised his glass to join Dean's toast, "To us!" Cas threw back his head and downed his shot glass. "So what are you boys celebrating tonight?"

The two brothers throw back their drinks.

"Well, we had a close call, but we got done with the job pretty damn early. An' in our line of work, that's worth celebrating." Dean jokes, nudging his brother slightly with a grin.

Sam shrugged. "Lost some, won others. Y'know, the usual."

Cas nodded, "I hear ya there boys. Well congrats to the both of ya!" Cas motioned for another refill for the three of them. "So what are you two going to do the rest of the night?"

"Depends on how shit-faced drunk Dean gets." Sam replies with a shrug. Dean flips him the bird, downing another shot.

"How about you?" The younger sibling asks.

Cas laughs at the two brothers, "Oh I'm not to sure. I was just going to see how the night panned out." Cas winked at Dean and flashed him a charming, crooked smile.

“So, officer, how would you like to get out of here?” The older Winchester grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Cas's grin widened, "I would like that very much." Cas's heartbeat began to quicken. He never did impulsive things like this before, it felt so thrilling.

Balthazar was sitting a few seats down from the three men, watching as Cas got up to leave with them. What the hell is he thinking, thought Balthazar. Cas turned to Balthazar and gave him a thumbs and a ‘I’m getting lucky tonight’ smile and walked out with the strangers.

"It's settled, then." The two brothers got up from their seats and headed out. Sam steadied his brother with a chuckle. Damn, this was gonna be fun. They usually didn't do this sort of thing together.

"I'll have to catch a ride with you guys, if you don't mind, because I came here with a friend." Cas looked over at the two with an innocent look on his face.

"No problem," Sam reassured him. When the three of them were outside, a thought occurred to him and he looked over at the police officer. “Our place or yours?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 


	2. The Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes home with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't finished yet because my girlfriend and I still have to type up the sex scene but here's what we have so far! We hope you enjoy(:

Cas thought for a moment, “My place. I got a king sized bed,” he winked at the two brothers and followed them to their car, feeling pretty damn confident. “A ‘67 Chevy Impala, damn I love these cars! I always wanted one when I was younger, but I could never get my hands on one,” Cas walked around the car, trailing his fingers lightly across the glossy black exterior; he wanted to drive that thing more than anything in the world.

Dean’s face lit up with pride. “Thanks, man, it was our dad’s.” He walked over to the driver’s seat, sliding in. “Baby’s a goddamned beauty, huh? Best car out there.” 

Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes as he climbed into the passenger seat. “Don’t even get him started,” He joked.

Cas laughed with Sam, “I can already tell he loves his car more than anything,” Cas slid into the back seat of the car, letting himself sink into the smooth leather seat.

“You got that right.” Sam replied, grinning as Dean shot him a look, jokingly swatting the taller brother. 

“So, where do you live?” The older Winchester turned around in his seat.

“Just a couple blocks from here,” Cas motioned to the right of him, “I live right by Charlie’s Diner, do you know where that is?” 

Dean shook his head. “New to town. Let me know when to stop.” He started the engine and pulled the Impala out, driving in the direction Cas had mentioned.

As Dean drove along, Cas told him where to go and when he needed to turn. When they arrived at Cas’s house, Cas got out his keys and welcomed the two brothers into his home. “It’s not much but it’s a house and it keeps me warm.”

But Cas was only being modest. It wasn’t an overly large home, for Cas wasn’t the kind to show off his money, on the outside at least. 

It was just your average sized home: two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a well sized kitchen with a dining area. He had a stone fireplace, beautiful furniture, hard wood floors, and granite counter tops, nothing like the motels Sam and Dean stayed in. 

The only reason he could afford such an extravagant house was because his parents just so happened to be extremely wealthy people and they left him a sizeable amount of money in their will (for he was their favorite son, being that his two brothers, Michael and Lucifer, were in jail and he was the only son who had actually made something of his life). Cas saved most of his money but sometimes he just liked to spoil himself, because why not? 

Dean grinned, looking around and letting out a low whistle of acknowledgement. 

“Nice place you got here, Cas.” He commented, eyebrows raised. It was certainly a hell of a lot better than anywhere the two brothers had ever lived; there was no contest. Sam nodded in agreement, taken aback. Damn. They certainly weren’t in Kansas anymore.

Cas looked at his feet, feeling a bit embarrassed, “Thanks, it’s kinda lame but it’s home,” Cas let out a nervous laugh under his breath. Fuck. Did he really have the balls to do this? 

Dean chuckled slightly. Lame. Right. And Buckingham Palace was a dump. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sam asked, picking up on Cas’s nervousness. 

Cas nodded, “Oh I’m sure, I mean as long as you two still want,” Cas gave them a reassuring smile, trying to not look like a complete wimp.

Sam smiled. “Great. Um, we’re doing this in the bedroom right?” Dean snorted, earning himself a pointed glare from his brother. 

“Ah! Yes, that would be a good place to start!” Cas lead them through his kitchen to the stairs, “It’s up this way,” the three of them staggered slightly as they all walked up the stairs to Cas’s room. This was really happening.

Castiel led the two men into his fairly sized bedroom. He had a king sized bed(he liked to have room to spread out) with black sheets and a silky white comforter to match. It was definitely the room of either an interior designer or a gay man(obviously in this case, a gay man). Cas threw his coat on a chair in the corner of his room, near his dresser, "Well boys this is where the magic happens," Cas said as he turned to them lifting his arms up from his sides in attempt to show off his room.

"Nice room you got here Cas, your bed big enough for ya?" Dean teased, nudging Cas in the arm with his elbow, "Ha ha! I like it, don't you Sammy?" Sam rolled his eyes jokingly with a smile on his face.

"It's very nice Cas, did you design it?" Sam asked interested.

"Actually yes, my sister helped me with it."

"Alright you two ladies, are we here to play house or fuck?" Dean threw his coat on the same chair that Cas threw his, Sam copied.


End file.
